Twisted Souls
by HeavenDemon
Summary: The Elric brothers team up with the mysterious Chainlink Alchemist, to take back a town overrun by homunculi. Who or what could be powerful enough to create so many homunculi, and could it have something to do with the Philosopher’s Stone? Anything is pos


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Edward Elric groaned, wiping some sand out of his eyes. The sun was beating down upon him mercilessly, with nothing but sand visible in every direction. His younger brother, Alphonse Elric, walked next to him, the suit of armor he called a body clanking with each step.

"What the hell is Mustang playing at, ordering us to go out into the middle of nowhere?" Ed spat angrily, "He could have at least hooked us up with some transportation. There aren't even any trains the go to this town he wants us to visit!"

Al nodded. "I know, but Colonel Mustang must have a good reason. Remember what he said, and what Lieutenant Colonel Hughes told us.

(Earlier, inside Colonel Roy Mustang's office.)

Ed slammed his fists on Mustang's desk. "You want us to go where?"

The colonel stared back at Ed with calm eyes. "Calm yourself, Fullmetal. As I said, it's a desert town called Essenta, and it's need of your assistance."

Al stepped forward. "With all due respect, Colonel, it's awfully far away, and Ed and I may have found a lead on the Philosopher's Stone-"

Mustang cut Al off. "You might be surprised, Alphonse. Essenta may be out in the middle of nowhere, but I have a hunch you two may find something that will help you out. Trust me on this." He chuckled. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly want us to answer that?"

Mustang thought for a moment. "No. No, I don't. As I was saying, there's a man you need to meet up with upon arriving. His name is Brigadier General Leon Despereaux, also known as the Chainlink Alchemist. He'll bring you up to speed."

Edward growled. "Aren't you going to tell us anything else?"

"Not really." Mustang gestured to the door. "I, uh, hate to kick you out, but I really need you two to move on this right away, would you?"

Edward turned around and stormed out of the room, and after saluting the colonel, Al followed. They had only taken a few steps, when a voice behind them said; "He can be a pain, can't he?"

The brothers turned around to face Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. Ed smiled. "Lieutenant Colonel!" He paused for a moment. "Wait a minute…where were you just now? Were you listening?"

"Uh…" Hughes looked down for a moment. "Yeah, I was behind the door," he said quickly. "But anyway…I know Roy doesn't always make sense, but you boys can trust him." He moved closer to the brothers, and brought his voice down to a whisper. "I'm not sure…but I've heard rumors…the problem in that town may be homunculi."

The Elric brothers looked at each other, stunned. "Lieutenant Colonel…" Al began, "Do you think that they're the same homunculi Ed an I have encountered in the past?"

Hughes shrugged. "It's hard to say, Al, but I suggest you boys jump on this. It's your best bet at finding the Philosopher's Stone right now." Hughes smiled, the tone of his voice going back to normal. "Well, it's been nice chatting with you two, but I've got some business to attend to. Good luck!" Hughes saluted the brothers, and left in the direction of Mustang's office."

(Present, in the desert of Essenta)

"Yeah, you got a point," Ed grumbled, scratching the back of his head, "And if there really are homunculi out here, we should probably check it out…but why does it have to be in the middle of the desert!"

Al began to respond, but gasped. "Brother, look over there!"

Edward squinted through the sand to where Al was pointing, and saw a tall, slim man in military uniform with long black hair surrounded by three dark blue humanoid creatures with large teeth. The creatures were hunched over, and growling softly. They seemed ready to pounce. Ed spotted a chain link holding the man's hair into a pony tail. "Hey, are you Brigadier General Despereaux?" he shouted.

The man turned around, and nodded. "Yeah, and you must be Alphonse Elric." He turned to Al. "You're Fullmetal Edward Elric, correct?"

"He's Alphonse, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Edward exploded.

Despereaux looked shocked. "Wow…really? Sorry about that…" He looked wearily at the creatures who were now circling him. "Would you to mind…giving me a hand with these homunculi? I think they're about to attack…"

Al nodded. "Of course, sir!" He looked down at his brother, who was still steaming. "Um, Brother…"

Edward shook his head. "Oh, right." The Elric brothers ran towards Despereaux, and the three of them stood in a triangle, so their back's were protected.

Despereaux chuckled. "I'm sorry about before, Edward, but I'm curious. Why are you called the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed smiled, and threw his jacket off, revealing a metal right arm. He clapped his hands together, and with a flash of energy, his right arm transformed into a blade. "That's why."

Despereaux whistled. "Impressive. And without a circle, too. I would ask how you did that, but…" He clasped his hands together, and light flashed from under his shirt. Moments later, chains snaked out from his sleeves, and slithered as if they were alive. The brothers both gasped.

"You…don't need circles either?" Al asked, stunned.

Before Despereaux could answer, the homunculi began to charge. The alchemists got into fighting stances, and prepared to attack.

* * *

Mike: What did you think? Review, and let me know. Peace!


End file.
